Todo tiempo pasado fue anterior Cartas a Konoha
by Natsumipa Hyuuga
Summary: ¿Como seria una amistad entre Mikoto Uchiha y Minato Namikaze? ¿Algo normal, formal o raro? Ni modo de preguntarles y la única manera de saberlo esta en frágiles papeles protegidos por sobres. Pasen y descubran lo que estoy particulares personajes se decían en una carta. " Hola. Mi esposo Fugaku, muerto de celos, me ha prohibido mandarte esta carta. Pero he logrado convencerlo...
**Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto como sus respectivos personajes.**

 **"Esta historia participa en el Reto: Cartas a Konoha del foro "La academia de Konoha".**

Bueno, soy nueva escribiendo algo así, perdonen si no salió tan bien. Y espero les guste. De todas maneras comenten y compártala como una nueva experiencia ya sea mala o buena.

Ahora un poco de publicidad.

 **"** **Divorcios 24 horas. Satisfacción garantizada o le devolvemos a su cónyuge."**

Agarro el papel entre sus manos abrazándolas con estas. No estaba furioso, si no, contento. La cuartilla entre sus manos era una regalía. Las palabras eran consuelo, las oraciones un aliento y la carta entera un privilegio. La guardo mucho tiempo y la leía cada noche, como esta vez, que la volvió a estrujar entre sus dedos y paso sus pupilas sobre el contenido.

 **"** **Hola.**

 **Mi esposo Fugaku, muerto de celos, me ha prohibido mandarte esta carta. Pero he logrado convencerlo. Minato Namikaze, por petición de Fugaku, esta carta no tiene ningún motivo adulterino. Solo un recuerdo y símbolo de nuestra amistad. Siendo sincera se lo prometí a Kushina.**

 **Tras esta carta muestro total sinceridad y deseo de unir a nuestras familias. Y como no hemos convivido mucho, seré breve:**

 **El Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha, el que nace pobre y feo tiene grandes posibilidades de que al crecer se le desarrollen ambas condiciones pero aun así, en un futuro serás el Cuarto Hokage, te lo aseguro. Cuando se entere Fugaku sé que armara un lio, pero ni modos así va hacer, no se puede hacer nada. Ahora eres el amado esposo de Kushina, pero en la Academia, la primera impresión que le habéis dado es que eras un flacucho afeminado. Lo sé, lo sé, no debo escribir esto, pero tengo la esperanza que nunca le enseñas la carta a Kushina.** **Pero tranquilo, ella se enamoró de ti a pesar de ser un idiota flacucho.**

 **Siempre fuiste un ninja muy conocido, siempre en boca de todos – aunque Itachi es mejor – un gran genio que lograra todas sus metas.**

 **Siempre lleno de energía y motivación, como un potro recién nacido, aunque tranquilo, ya vas de salida, creo que ya sabes caminas. Nunca te rindas y logra todo lo que te propongas. ¡Y si la montaña viene hacia a ti... corre... es un derrumbe!**

 **Con cariño amistoso UCHIHA Mikoto.**

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del mundo el Uchiha más guapo del mundo – por no decir único – leía otro trozo de papel con gran esfuerzo. La tinta delineaba una letra horrible con demasiados signos incorrectos de escritura pero con su gran inteligencia, logro descifrarla.

 **"** **¿Hola?**

 **Uchiha Mikoto, agradezco tu carta y tu sinceridad.**

 **Tranquila, no le he dicho nada a Kushina sobre tu inesperado golpe de honestidad. No te preocupes no causaste grandes problemas, solo ahora estoy descansando en cama tras reclamarle a mi esposa. Pero sé que me ama, porque me cuida con mucho amor y sana con demasiado cuidado mis heridas provocadas por ella.**

 **Perdón si mi carta es corta, pero mi genial brazo me duele por los geniales moretones de mi amada esposa. Espero entiendas y dile a Fugaku que le mando muchos besos amistosos – y no, Mikoto, no te quiero bajar a Fugaku, esta re` feo. Siendo sinceros aquí como amigos, cambia tus gustos para bien, tienes futuro gustoso. No sé, piénsalo, la familia Nara tiene hombres guapos.**

 **PD: No soy un completo inútil; por lo menos sirvo de mal ejemplo**

 **Con cariño amistoso Minato Namikaze de Kushina Uzumaki"**

Con un gran impulso salto de tejado en tejado, con el papel entre manos, dirección a la Torre Hokage. Donde esperaba compartir más cartas junto al Dobe de su amigo. Había encontrado más, pero deseaba abrirlas con él. Pero al llegar vio a su compañero demasiado ocupado con su recién esposa Hinata Uzumaki. Con asco se encamino hacia su casa donde había empezado un nuevo camino junto a Sakura, su novia. Al llegar la encontró produciendo una de sus tantas medicinas para su trabajo en el hospital. La tomo por la cintura y platicando plácidamente sobre las cartas ya leídas, ella leyó la última con voz deleitosa.

 **"** **No sé cómo un Hokage puede tener letra tan horrible. Pero no te preocupes ya le informe a Kushina para que corrijas ese desperfecto, lo más seguro que apenas estabas acabando las planas de mi amiga, ¿Qué te puso? : "soy un flacucho apuesto que debe aprender a escribir" lo siento.**

 **Ahora bien querido Hokage, no soy quien para contártelo pero si mi esposo, quiere hablar contigo sobre mis gustos, tras leer la carta anterior que me mandaste (yo no se la di el, la agarro) (la carta, mal pensado) (esa si se la di)**

 **Cambiando de tema, anoche tuve un sueño muy raro. Donde tu hijo y el mío, eran amigos, pero el guapo de mi hijo era acosado sexualmente por el desfigurado del tuyo. Paso mucho tiempo para que lo dejara en paz pero gracias a Dios, mi pequeño no se volvió gay y se casó con una teñida, rara pero bondadosa y muy guapa, me gusto que fuera fuerte y por si las dudas escribí una frase para ella por si llegara la ocasión Nuera eres… suegra serás…lo que a tu suegra le hagas… tus nueras te lo harán Medite lanzarme como futura poeta pero las labores domésticas no me dejan. En mi siesta observe a tu pequeño igualmente casado con una mujer guapa amable pero llegada la ocasión es autoritaria.**

 **Me alegro por que ambos no hayan salido gays y que serán tan guapos y felices.**

 **Por ultimo me gustaría compartir una de las tantas frases que elabore con Kushina Nunca le pegues a un hombre con anteojos... Pégale con algo más duro y pesado**

 **Toda cuestión tiene dos puntos de vista: el equivocado y el nuestro y hay un mundo mejor, pero es carísimo por lo cual se está muriendo gente que antes no se moría. El mundo se está volcando patas arriba y espero de ti como Hokage y amigo que logres enderezarlo.**

 **Cuídate mucho. Con cariño Kushina de Fugaku Uchiha."**

-¡Por Kami, Sasuke! Mi suegra era psíquica.

Metió el papel dentro del sobre y lo guardo con delicadeza en la caja. Para después soltarse a carcajadas. De vez en cuando una carta no esta tan mal y las sabias palabras de su madre que ya había olvidado. "No te tomes la vida en serio, al fin y al cabo no saldrás vivo de ella."

Y como ayuda a la sociedad, **un anuncio:**

 **"** **Cambio lindo perro Doberman por mano ortopédica."**

El que entendió, entendió.

Espere les haiga gustado y comenten por fa.

Besos y abrazos.

Hasta la próxima, cuídense.


End file.
